Só mais uma de amor
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: 2º Lugar Challenge NC17 3V! Há várias histórias de amor. Tantas que se torna impossível contar... A história de amor de Draco e Gina, entre tantas elas, tornase apens mais uma de amor... mas há algo mais que amor entre eles... há paixão e sensualidade...
1. Default Chapter

Só mais uma de amor

-Eu não acredito nisso!- ele reclamou- Eu não acredito que vou ter que trabalhar com você!

-Malfoy, Malfoy... contente-se em me ter como sua _chefe_!- ela frisou bem a última palavra, de modo que ele deu um longo suspiro irritadiço.

-O que deu no Moody para me botar aqui com você? Só podia ser um Olho-Tonto mesmo!

-Você nunca vai aprender, não é mesmo? Não reclame, Malfoy...

-Ah, Weasley, não me venha com suas historinhas de 'a vida é bela' e todo o resto! Se eu quisesse isso, eu estaria em casa, vendo realmente como a vida é bela na minha cama.

-Preguiçoso como sempre, certo?

-Você é quem diz.- ele deu com a mão, virando-se para a porta.

-Hei, espere!- ela falou, com ar superior. Ele a olhou, impaciente.

-O que quer?

-Primeiro: para você, _Malfoy_, é "o que quer, Sra. Weasley", ou se preferir, "o que quer Sra..."

-Segundo?- ele mexeu as mãos, impaciente, pedindo que ela pulasse a parte do _primeiro_, encorajando-a a ir em frente. Ela riu, calmamente.

-Segundo: quero os relatórios da última reunião da Ordem da Fênix na minha mesa em...- ela olhou displicentemente o relógio cuco na parede, em cima da porta- ...cinco minutos.

-Algo mais, _Sra. Weasley_?- perguntou, com um tom irônico na voz. Ela pareceu pensar numa resposta.

-Uhm... Acho que não, Malfoy, agora não. Qualquer coisa eu te chamo, pode Ter certeza disso. E sabe do que mais? Acho que prefiro _Sra. Chefe Weasley_, é, definitivamente soa melhor.

__

-Eu esperarei, Sra. Chefe Weasley...- ele falou, ainda com seu jeito irônico, e saiu do escritório, batendo a porta com força. Virgínia riu ligeiramente, achando graça de toda aquela situação, a excitação crescendo dentro dela...

-----

Virgínia aparatou na sala de casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho no Centro de Inteligência da Fênix. Draco Malfoy passara o dia inteiro reclamando de sua situação de _secretário da chefe_, soltando ironias para cima dela e ralhando com o pessoal do escritório, sem saber que aquilo apenas a divertia mais.

Porém, mesmo se divertindo com as reclamações do Malfoy, ela não pôde deixar de sentir-se extremamente cansada ao chegar em casa. Sua cabeça doía, assim como as suas costas e tudo o que ela queria era uma massagem e um bom banho quente na banheira, para amenizar o frio do inverno londrino.

-E o Miguel, Gwen?- ela deixou que a elfa pegasse seu sobretudo e o pendurasse no cabide próximo à porta de entrada. Retirou as luvas e o gorro e entregou-os a mais dois elfos que a abordaram.

-Menino Miguel está no quarto, senhora.- a primeira elfa respondeu, terminando com uma reverência exagerada, fazendo com que seu nariz adunco e muito grande encostasse no chão- Senhora desejar mais alguma coisa, senhora?

-Meu marido chegou?- ela perguntou, meio aflita, desejando que ele já estivesse em casa para lhe fazer uma daquelas massagens que só ele sabia como ela gostava.

-Não senhora, senhor não chegou ainda não, senhora!- ela suspirou, vendo a sua desejada massagem ir embora.

-OK, Gwen, então eu vou para o meu quarto.

-Senhora desejar mais alguma coisa? Gwen querer ajudar senhora...- os olhos da elfa pareciam suplicantes por alguma possibilidade de poder ajudar a dona da casa. Virgínia riu, sabendo que uma simples tarefa não adiantaria com a hiperatividade de Gwen.

-Procure alguma sujeira pela casa, Gwen, ou sei lá, limpe o jardim ou faça qualquer coisa, sim?- a elfa saiu correndo, alegre demais para simplesmente _fazer qualquer coisa_, como a dona mandara...

Virgínia subiu o primeiro lance de escadas e parou à frente do último quarto. Ela entrou no aposento, todo decorado em azul e branco. Vários brinquedos estavam espalhados pelo chão, entre carrinhos, bonecos, bisbilhoscópios coloridos, unióculos, pôsteres de quadribol infantil... este era o quarto de Miguel Weasley.

Ela chegou até a cama em dossel azul escuro, depois de passar pelos brinquedos. Um garotinho dormia tranqüilamente. Não tinha mais que três anos, tinha os cabelos ruivos com alguns pequenos cachos, e a pele branquinha, parecia um anjinho...

-Anjinho ruivo...- ela suspirou, derretida pela calma com que o filho dormia. Ela passou a mão em seu rosto delicado, feliz ao constatar que ele já não tinha mais febre- Seu pai fez um bom trabalho, meu amor.- ela deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto dele, que se mexeu desconfortável na cama e depois suspirou longamente, voltando ao sono tranqüilo. Virgínia cobriu-o e, alguns minutos depois, relutantemente saiu do quarto.

Foi para o seu próprio quarto, onde permaneceu na cama, deitada preguiçosamente, de braços abertos, olhando para o teto, durante vários minutos.

Levantou-se, na intenção de ir até o armário pegar um roupão e tomar um banho quente, já que sua massagem não passava mais de um sonho distante...

Jogou o casaco felpudo no chão, ficando apenas com uma camiseta regata. Com um gesto da varinha, as janelas se fecharam e as cortinas cobriram a claridade que entrava pelo quarto, deixando-o com uma luz fraquinha, que aguçou a imaginação de Virgínia. Ela riu sozinha, desejando mais uma vez que ele estivesse ali, com ela...

O toque quente das mãos dele a assustaram, ao mesmo tempo que a fizeram estremecer. Ele levou as mãos até o pescoço dela, fazendo movimentos circulares por toda aquela região.

-Você está tensa.- ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, que sentiu suas pernas tremerem e seu coração acelerar- O que aconteceu hoje no escritório?- ele continuou, falando vagarosamente ao seu ouvido, rindo-se ao ver as reações que provocava nela, apenas com aquele toque no pescoço e os sussurros no ouvido.

-Eu...não ouvi...você chegar...- ela fechou os olhos, tentando falar normalmente. Mas aquele toque e aquela voz a deixavam excitada demais para soar normal.

-E eu não ouvi a resposta para a minha pergunta.- ele levou as mãos novamente aos ombros, massageando-os por um tempo. Ela riu, ainda de olhos fechados, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-O chato do Malfoy que ficou reclamando o dia todo hoje. Ele não aceita que eu seja chefe dele.- ele sentiu-a tremer quando massageou suas costas- Não pára...por favor...

Ela quase que suplicou, sentindo arrepios nascerem no local onde ele tocava e se espalharem pelo seu corpo. Ele riu mais uma vez, levando as mãos novamente ao pescoço e vendo que ela protestara quanto a isso. Ele suspirou próximo ao pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer, beijando-o em seguida. Depois aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela, e sussurrou:

-Você está me chamando de chato, Sra. Chefe Weasley?- e riu, vitorioso, ao ouvir o gemido excitado que ela deixara escapar.

-Irritante...- ela disse num sussurro-...Malfoy... eu não entendi por que você ficou tão irritado hoje. Não aceita que eu sou sua...- ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele passarem por seus ombros e descansarem sobre seus seios, ainda cobertos pela blusa regata.

-Primeiro: para você, _Weasley_, é "meu amor".- ele baixou as alças da blusa dela e, com um movimento de suas mãos, munido da varinha, a blusa caiu aos seus pés. Ele apertou os seios dela com carinho e amor, satisfeito por eles estarem rijos. Virgínia não conseguia mais não demonstrar para ele o quão excitada estava.

-Desse jeito, _Malfoy_, você...

__

-Meu amor!- ele corrigiu-a, dando um beijo no lóbulo da sua orelha.

-E...segun...do?

-Segundo: se fico irritado, é porque eu te vejo o dia todo e não posso fazer isso.- ele levou uma de suas mãos para a calça dela, desabotoando-a e adentrando-a sobre o pano da calcinha.

Virgínia apoiou-se no corpo de Draco, sentindo que não conseguiria ficar de pé por muito mais tempo. Suas pernas tremiam de tanta excitação, seu corpo queimava e seu coração parecia querer dar mais batidas por segundo do que era capaz de suportar.

Ele a abraçou, ainda com uma mão sobre o seu seio e a outra em sua calça. Roçou os seus lábios no pescoço dela, passando a sua língua quente de vez em quando, excitando-a como só ele era capaz de fazê-lo.

-É torturante, Virgínia,- nesse momento, ao ouvir o seu nome dito por ele, ela estremeceu- tê-la ao alcance de meus olhos durante todo o dia e não poder te tocar como faço agora.

Dessa vez, ele a fez virar o rosto, de modo que encontrasse a sua boca num beijo provocantemente erótico, fazendo movimentos com as suas mãos sobre a vagina dela, abafando seus gemidos.

Ela levou suas mãos aos cabelos dele, sentindo-os caírem sobre o seu rosto. Depois o fez tirar sua mão de sobre o seu seio e de dentro de sua calça, virando-se totalmente para ele.

-Eu te odeio por isso.- ela falou, ofegante, tentando alcançar a boca dele para mais um beijo.

-Me odeia?- ele desviou, fazendo um joguinho de sedução que ela odiava, mas ele sabia que a excitava mais ainda.

-Odeio te amar, Malfoy.- disse entre risos, levando suas mãos ao traseiro dele e apertando-o- Odeio quando você me faz ficar assim...

-Assim como?- ele passou a mão no rosto dela, e nos cabelos e depois apertou-a contra si, buscando em seguida os seios novamente.

-Irracional.- ele sorriu, vitorioso.

Beijou-a, dessa vez com tal intensidade que apenas o beijo os deixavam inebriados. Ele apertou-a contra seu corpo, esquecendo por um instante os seios e apenas passando as mãos em suas costas nuas. Ela deixou o traseiro dele de lado, tentando livrá-lo do sobretudo que ele ainda usava.

Ainda entre um beijo apaixonado e outro, ele livrou-a das calças, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha. Ela irritou-se com a camisa de botão dele, já que estava trêmula demais para desabotoar um por um, e abriu-a de uma só vez, fazendo os botões voaram e baterem nas paredes.

-Veja em que eu te transformei...- ele deu um sorrisinho, junto aos lábios dela.

Os dois abriram os olhos e viram que havia fogo neles. Os olhos dela, que já eram vermelhos, pareciam estar em chamas, ansiando por algo que as apagasse. Os dele, cinzas e de aparência fria normalmente, brilhavam com tal intensidade que chegavam a emanar calor.

Ela olhou-o profundamente, perguntando-se como era capaz de amá-lo tanto, quando um dia já o odiara. Ele perguntou-se como fora capaz de odiar tamanha perfeição à sua frente.

Ela afastou os cabelos louros dele que caíam sobre seu rosto e ele aproximou-se para mais um beijo. Ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele, impedindo que ele alcançasse os seus, e ele franziu o cenho.

Com a outra mão ela levou a mão dele, que até ali repousara-se sobre a sua cintura, para a sua calcinha. Depois deixou que ele a beijasse, com paixão e erotismo.

Ele pegou-a no colo e a levou para a cama. A princípio, ele ficou por cima dela, buscando seu corpo com as mãos do jeito que lhe era possível. Logo depois ela virou o jogo, ficando por cima dele.

Os fios vermelhos do cabelo dela brincavam pelo rosto dele, e ele perdia a razão apenas por sentir aquele cheiro de rosa dela.

Ela encostou todo o seu corpo no dele, sentindo a excitação de Draco latejando sob suas calças. Virgínia beijou seu peito, com alguns poucos pêlos subindo por sua barriga. Parou com os lábios no cós da calça e depois olhou-o dengosa. Ela viu nos olhos dele o quanto ele a queria.

Com rapidez, ela desabotoou a calça e lhe tirou a cueca, e ele tratou de tirar a calcinha dela.

Draco ficou por cima da mulher, olhando-a com um carinho especial. Ela fechou brevemente os olhos, sentindo a mão de Draco percorrer todo o seu corpo. Quando voltou a abri-los, se perdeu no mar cinzento que eram os dele. Pareciam um mar em fúria, profundo e capaz de puxá-la para um abismo...

Com certa violência, Virgínia puxou-o para um beijo: agressivo e erótico. Suas unhas fincaram nas costas de Draco, ansiando por tê-lo em si.

-Por favor...- ela quase que implorou. Ele riu, achando-a graciosa.

Draco postou-se entre as pernas dela, olhando-a com paixão. Ela sorriu para ele, pedindo que ele se apressasse com todo aquele ritual, angustiante, de acordo com ela, que ele insistia em repetir sempre. Ela odiava aquele ritual dele, ao mesmo tempo que ela admitia que aquilo tudo só a fazia ficar mais excitada, de modo que o final se tornava muito mais prazeroso...

Ela sentiu o pênis dele começar a penetrá-la, vagarosamente. Ela, que mostrara-se muito agressiva naquele dia, puxou-o para si, fazendo-o adentrá-la de uma vez.

-Uhm... minha mulher está arisca hoje...- ela tremeu, ouvindo-o sussurrar em seu ouvido e morder levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Diz de novo...- ele sorriu, levando uma das mãos aos seios dela e começando a se movimentar.

-Minha mulher...- ele sussurrou, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, e depois encostando sua boca na dela, dessa vez num beijo mais doce- Minha mulher...- ele repetiu.

Virgínia, então, virou-se na cama, de modo a ficar por cima de Draco. Ela deitou-se por cima dele, aproximando-se até que encostasse sua testa com a dele. Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Adorava quando ela mandava na cama.

Ela roçou os lábios pelo rosto dele, afastando-se quando ele tentava beijá-la.

-Eu te amo, Malfoy...- ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele e depois impediu-o de responder qualquer coisa, buscando os lábios dele num beijo sôfrego.

Ele levou suas mãos à cintura dela, fazendo-a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, num ritmo cada vez mais veloz. Ela, num ato autoritário, afastou as mãos dele para longe de seu corpo, decidindo se ia mais rápido ou devagar.

Virgínia sabia quando Draco estava próximo a um orgasmo. Sempre soubera, desde a primeira vez, ainda em Hogwarts. Sempre que sentia que ele explodiria, ela arrefecia o ritmo, parando por alguns instantes, esfriando o sexo por segundos.

E era nesses momentos que ela aproveitava para beijá-lo mais calmamente, apenas sentindo a boca dele na sua, a língua dele explorando a sua própria, tornando tudo mais saboroso. E era também nessas horas que Draco implorava para que ela não o torturasse daquele modo...

Virgínia fazia isso uma, duas três vezes... até chegar um ponto em que ela sabia que nenhum dos dois agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Draco sentiu o corpo suado de Virgínia sobre o seu. Os cabelos dela, molhados, grudando na testa, deixando-a com um ar de menina travessa. Ele a fez parar de movimentar-se sobre o seu membro e olhou-a atentamente, penetrando naqueles olhos castanho vivos.

Levou uma das mãos aos seios dela, e a outra se concentrou em trazê-la mais para perto. Virgínia gemeu, sentindo seu corpo voltar a esquentar. Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

E ele então ficou por cima dela, lançando-lhe olhares famintos. E ela sabia que agora de nada adiantava tentar reprimir um orgasmo dele. Draco estava no comando.

Ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, fazendo-o penetrar ainda mais. Mexeu seus quadris ao mesmo ritmo que ele. Draco sentiu as unhas dela arranharem suas costas, de um modo selvagem.

Virgínia começou a gemer baixinho, de um jeito que o deixava insano. Ele aumentou o ritmo dentro dela, observando cada expressão da mulher, cada gemido e suspiro, e sentia-se satisfeito com aquilo. Intensificou ainda mais o ritmo, temendo não agüentar todo o prazer que sentia. Foi quando, com uma vibração violenta, ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer e ser invadido por um orgasmo, ao mesmo tempo que Gina estremecia sob o seu corpo, sentindo a mesma vibração que ele.

Draco ainda permaneceu sobre ela por alguns instantes, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e o encarasse.

-Oi...- ela disse, manhosa, sorrindo de um jeito manhoso para ele.

-Eu tenho uma proposta.- ele falou, beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

-Você sabe que quando você me pede alguma coisa olhando nos meus olhos eu não consigo dizer não...

-É, esse é um poder meu sobre você.

-E você se acha o todo poderoso, não é?- ele levantou-se vagarosamente e ela o observou por alguns segundos.

-Vamos para a banheira!- ele falou, pegando-a no colo delicadamente, e levando-a para o banheiro.

Draco apontou a varinha para a banheira e esta se encheu rapidamente, com água quente e agradável. Vagarosamente ele entrou com Virgínia no colo.

-Eu adoro fazer amor contigo, sabia?- ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele, sentindo que Draco recomeçava com as carícias.

-Você me aguça os sentidos...

Virgínia levou a mão para debaixo d'água, tocando o pênis de Draco. Estava rijo novamente.

-Você é rápido, não é mesmo...

-Você nem sabe o quanto...

Ele apanhou os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado e erótico. Virgínia levou suas mãos ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o, enquanto Draco tocava intimamente o corpo da mulher. Então ele encostou-a na parede da banheira, postando-se entre as pernas dela e penetrando-a.

Virgínia enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, sentindo-o totalmente dentro de si. Ele começou a movimentá-la para cima e para baixo, e não demorou muito para que uma nova onda de prazer os invadisse.

-Ah... Malfoy... não se atreva a me deixar algum dia, ouviu?- ela agarrou-se a ele.

-Por que você fala isso, Virgínia? Eu nunca pensei em te deixar, jamais... eu te amo demais para deixá-la.- ele encarou-a, vendo o brilho avermelhado dos olhos dela se intensificar.

-Porque eu tenho medo que tudo isso acabe...- ele beijou-a delicadamente e depois disse:

-Hei, você não costuma ser assim... Virgínia, essa é uma história de amor, um conto de fadas, e estes nunca acabam, você sabe disso. – ela sorriu, fazendo com que Draco se dentasse num canto da banheira e ela ficasse deitada de costas para ele.

-É, eu sei... e eu te amo, Sr. Malfoy.- ela disse por fim, pegando os braços dele e fazendo com que ele a abraçasse.

-Eu também te amo, Sra. Malfoy.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, deitados na banheira, sem falarem nada, apenas aproveitando um momento especial que passavam juntos. Até que, ao longe, eles ouviram um choro de criança ecoar.

-Eu vou lá, OK?- Draco sussurrou, afastando-a com delicadeza e levantando-se.

Ela encostou na banheira, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, tendo em mente a imagem de seu marido e seu filho. Pouco tempo depois ela sentiu uma mãozinha delicada pousar em seu rosto. Virgínia abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de olhos cinzas fixos em si.

Os cabelinhos cacheados e ruivos de Miguel caíam em seu rosto e ele os tirava constantemente, com expressões divertidas em seu rosto.

-Oi, anjinho...- ela disse e ele sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos para ela- Quer tomar banho com a mamãe?- ele gargalhou.

-Com mamãe e papai...- ele falou- de banheira...

Ela tomou o filho no colo e ele logo pulou na banheira, espalhando água para fora. Draco logo entrou na banheira também.

-Este não é um perfeito final feliz?- Draco perguntou. Miguel olhou do pai para a mãe e pegou as mãos dos dois, enlaçando-as em seguida.

-Eu amo vocês.- ele disse, dando um beijo em cada. Virgínia olhou para Draco e deu um caloroso beijo nele.

-Este, meu amor, é mais um final feliz de mais uma história de amor!

****

---FIM---à

****

N/Rbc: Bom, este foi um passatempo... e na verdade eu a fiz enquanto a criatividade para outras FanFics não vinham... eu realmente não achava que eu era tão ruim em fazer NC17... não tão ruim, mas enfim... o que vocês acharam? Comentem, viu??? Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	2. My Happy Ending

**N/Rbc: **eu não sei se vocês lembram dessa história... talvez sim, talvez não... já faz muito tempo... então... mas tipo, ocorreu um Challenge de NC17 no Fórum 3V, e a fic se encaixava muito bem nos itens. Eu apenas acrescentei um segundo capítulo (para quem há muito tempo tinha pedido... eu não sei se ainda ta valendo... talvez...). Espero que gostem na mesma! E... uhm... ela ganhou uma capinha. Está lá no link HOMEPAGE do meu perfil, na data de 12/03/2006, é a segunda de cima para baixo. Para quem quiser dar uma olhada!

**Capítulo 2  
My Happy Ending**

Um espirro. Seguido de outro e um terceiro. Um pedido: melhorar logo daquela maldita gripe de Doxies e sair daquela Ala Hospitalar.

"Zéus... gui berda de gribe..."

"Desaprendendo a falar, Weasley? Trocando as letras?

A voz era forte e penetrante, e soou bastante sarcástica, misturando um pouco de ironia e talvez carinho quando se dirigiu à ruiva deitada na cama.

"Ah, é vozê, Balfoy!"

"Diga direito, Weasley: M-A-L-F-O-Y!"

"B-A-L-F-O-Y. Balfoy, zim!" – ela falou mais uma vez e ele apenas sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

"Quero que saia daqui logo, Virgínia, tenho saudades suas." – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, percebendo que ela reagira instantaneamente quando seu corpo estremeceu – "Quero você de novo, no meu quarto, na minha cama."

Gina não disse nada. Não poderia dizer. Não conseguiria. Era assim sempre. Draco desarmava-a com aquela voz no seu ouvido, em murmúrios ousados, enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pela curva do pescoço dela, descendo ao colo, roçando levemente os seios, passando pela cintura e barriga, nas coxas... até que, num ato quase ínfimo de lucidez, ela barrou a mão dele.

"Esdamos na Ala Hosbidalar, Draco."

"E qual é o problema? É madrugada, estamos sozinhos..."

"A Badabe Bomfrey..." – Draco suspirou.

Gina estava hesitante, e quando ela estava hesitante, nada a fazia voltar atrás. Eram aquelas horas que exigiam o máximo de lucidez e raciocínio possível, para que não os levasse a um flagra inapropriado e constrangedor. Era assim que ela agia, ao contrário de Draco.

Ele, por sua vez, agia por impulsividade, principalmente quando estava com aquela ruivinha. Aquela garota que ele não sabia o que era sua. Não era amiga, não era namorada.

Começara por um acaso, apenas, que ele já nem se lembrava como. Uma festa de Halloween, era apenas isso que ele lembrava. Não... ele se lembrava também do vinho... do encontro... do primeiro beijo... e da manhã em que eles acordaram confortavelmente acomodados nos braços um do outro, no quarto dele. E isso já fazia um ano.

Eles apenas sabiam que se davam bem, falando mais pelo lado sexual do que amoroso. Não se agrediam verbalmente, mas mantinham a ironia em seus diálogos. Não se falavam em público, mas trocavam olhares intensos e desejosos e se encontravam furtivamente em salas vazias. Não trocavam palavras de amor, mas tinham tórridas noites de amor já ao longo de um ano. Não admitiam que tinham uma relação, mas sabiam que estavam dependentes um do outro.

"Você vai melhorar logo?" – a garota sorriu. Draco estava preocupado, e ela podia ler isso no olhar dele.

"Vozê vai ficar aqui cobigo?"

"A noite inteira."

Ele disse, e depois apanhou os lábios dela para um beijo intenso, quente, ousado, intempestivo, demorado.

Por alguns minutos, Gina ansiou por não parar com aquela sensação. Ela sabia que dependia dela afastar o Draco ou não. Sabia que se não parasse com aquilo ele em breve a tocaria como ela gostaria que ele tocasse, como ela queria.

"Balfoy, vozê vai ficar gribado." – ela afastou-o, relutantemente. Ele crispou os lábios e deu de ombros, de uma forma engraçada.

"Certo, eu já entendi, Weasley." – Draco puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama dela. Segurou a mão da garota e olhou-a a noite toda enquanto ela dormia, perguntando-se quem era ela na vida dele.

**x.x.x**

"Maldita floresta! Céus...da última vez que eu entrei aqui não foi tão difícil sair..." – a ruiva reclamava, enquanto aproximava mais a capa do corpo, tentando se proteger do frio e da neve intensa de inverno –_ "Lumus Maxima!"_

Seus pés afundavam literalmente na neve, e por vezes ela caía. Movimentos repetitivos de cair, levantar, andar e voltar a cair. Aquilo cansava, e por minutos ela pensou em desistir de tentar sair da Floresta Proibida e ficar ali até que amanhecesse, e ela pudesse ver o caminho de volta.

Ela não entendia porque se perdera daquela vez. Visitava aquela floresta desde que tinha 11 anos de idade, no começo guiada pelo diário de Tom Riddle, mas depois apenas pelo seu próprio instinto e, mais tarde, podia andar de olhos fechados e sair sem problemas.

Mas daquela vez, quando embrenhara-se na Floresta para chegar até a parte do lago de Hogwarts que a mesma escondia, e adormecera ali, na orla do lago congelado, simplesmente não conseguira voltar.

Nunca tinha dormido na parte do Lago Proibido, a parte em que o Lago era cristalino, calmo e cheio de peixinhos dourados, a parte mais bela que era ocultada pela Floresta Negra da escola, jamais acessada, provavelmente, por nenhum dos alunos que já ali estiveram, a não ser dois deles: Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley. Nem mesmo Tom Riddle, e talvez apenas os fundadores e, quem sabe, Dumbledore, soubessem da existência daquela parte magnífica do lago. Mas Gina tinha certeza – apenas ela e Draco conheciam aquele lugar como a palma da mão.

"Por favor... essas árvores não estavam aqui...não deveriam estar..."

Gina começava a ficar desesperada. Como pudera se perder? Como pudera deixar-se perder? E estava ali, sozinha, sem poder contar com a companhia de Draco, mesmo que ainda estivessem perdidos, mas ao menos não estaria sozinha. Mas não. Draco estava na Ala Hospitalar, com uma maldita doença... uma gripe de Doxies, ou seja lá o que fosse aquela gripe com pintinhas rosadas, altamente transmissível... uma gripe de Doxies passada dela para ele. Ela só não entendia por que, em Draco, a gripe tinha atacado tão forte e com tantos sintomas esquisitos.

Ela deu mais alguns passos antes de cair novamente na neve. Mas daquela vez não se levantou. Ela apenas sentou-se, encostou-se no tronco da árvore e abraçou-se aos joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Estava disposta a ficar ali até que amanhecesse ou até que alguém desse por falta dela e fosse buscá-la, ou até que tivesse forças para continuar a procurar o caminho de volta.

**x.x.x**

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu parada e abaixada ali. Adormecera durante horas talvez. Nem ao menos sentiu quando alguém pousou a mão em seu ombro, ergueu o rosto dela com a outra mão, e beijou-a delicadamente. Apenas sentiu-se ser beijada quando o beijo foi aprofundado, intensificado de uma forma que apenas ele conseguia fazer, provocando-lhe sensações que apenas ele provocava em seu corpo.

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, apenas para fitar os olhos cinzas e gelados dele. Gina sorriu e abraçou-se a ele, com força, com necessidade, com saudade, com paixão e... com amor.

"Olá, Malfoy." – ela sussurrou, de uma maneira doce e gentil.

"Olá para você também, Weasley." – ele disse, amorosamente, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela – "Vem, vem comigo, tenho saudades de você." – ele falou, olhando nos olhos dela, e depois aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela – "Tenho saudades de fazer _amor_ com você, Virgínia."

_Fazer amor._ Gina tremeu. Seu corpo inteiro reagiu àquela expressão de Draco, sussurrada com um tom tão sedutor ao seu ouvido. Ele jamais tinha falado fazer amor. Nem nunca ele tinha falado com ela com tanto carinho.

Draco apanhou a mão dela e puxou-a, por quanto tempo ela não soube. E quando ela percebeu, estavam os dois na beira do lago da Floresta Proibida.

E ela apenas sentiu os lábios quentes dele na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele prendiam seu corpo contra o dele, em um ato brusco e excitante.

"Quero que faça amor comigo, Virgínia, aqui."

"Mas, Draco, nós sempre ficamos aqui..."

"Como minha namorada."

"..."

"Quero ficar aqui com você sendo minha namorada, Virgínia, e não apenas minha amante de várias noites. Quero saber que o corpo que toco é meu, que ninguém mais beija os seus lábios ou sente seu cheiro como eu sinto."

"Mas, você..."

"Sou um Malfoy, e daí? Se estou assim é por sua causa, Virgínia. Se desisti dos planos do meu pai, foi porque você me fez perceber que é o melhor a se fazer."

"Então..."

Ele não esperou. Não queria mais falar nada. Não queria dar explicações, não naquele momento. Queria apenas tomar o corpo dela para si, apanhá-la em beijos sôfregos e sufocantes, em toques ousados, penetrantes, sussurros quase obscenos, quase suaves.

Porque era daquela forma que eles se amavam. Não uma forma tradicional, não uma forma apenas romântica. Mas algo selvagem, irracional, invulgar.

Draco fê-la deitar à orla do lago, enquanto ambos ignoravam a neve gelada em contato com seus corpos quentes. Não importava, o contraste era prazeroso. Ele deitou-se sobre ela, prendendo os pulsos dela com as próprias mãos, impedindo-a que o tocasse, ele próprio não podia tocá-la, apenas podia unir-se a ela da forma mais genuína possível, fazendo-a gemer e suspirar, fechar os olhos e sentir.

Beijou-a durante longos, infindáveis minutos, enquanto movia-se sobre ela, permitindo que ela pudesse tocá-lo e arranhá-lo. Ele não sentia dor. As unhas dela fincadas em suas costas tornavam tudo ainda mais prazeroso e excitante. Marcas de amor.

E então ele parou, e imediatamente ela abriu os olhos, fitando a cor cinza e fria dos olhos dele, perguntando-se 'por quê?'. Ele apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso frio e irônico, que completava o brilho sacal dos olhos dele.

Simplesmente porque ele queria parar. Ele queria vê-la pedir por mais apenas com o olhar, ao mesmo tempo que ele sabia que o seu próprio olhar implorava por mais. Mas não seria daquele modo. Ele beijou a curva do pescoço dela, deixou uma marca ali, como as marcas que ela deixara em suas costas. A seguir, desencaixou-se do corpo dela, e viu um olhar questionador por parte da garota. Novamente o sorriso.

Um ato depois e não havia mais aquele olhar questionador. Havia sim uma expressão contorcida no rosto dela, olhos fechados, o lábio inferior entre os dentes, cabeça jogada para trás.

Uma trilha de beijos desejosos e longos, passando por seus seios, sua barriga, descendo para as coxas e subindo, num ritmo tortuoso, quase inacreditável, até a virilha. E ali ele ficou, por longos minutos, permitindo que ela sentisse o calor da língua dele e se deliciasse da melhor forma possível.

As mãos dela buscavam algo em que se segurar, queriam algo para apertar, para suportar e perdurar todo aquele prazer. Apenas encontrou os cabelos dele, e puxou-os. Ele sequer reclamou. Ela queria apenas sentir, por um tempo eterno, incalculável, a língua dele brincar com ela, enquanto, agora, as unhas dele roçavam por suas pernas, tentando puxá-la, para ter mais algum contato.

E foi então que, pela segunda vez, ele parou. Mas dessa vez por um segundo apenas. Foi num ato brusco que ele ficou novamente por cima dela, beijou-a de uma forma necessitada, e novamente encaixou-se no corpo dela. Era o que bastava, para ambos. Sentiram, quase que instantaneamente, os corpos vibrarem, juntos e unidos, por tempo suficiente para deixá-los prostrados, satisfeitos, aproveitando, ainda, aquele gostoso contraste entre a neve gelada e o corpo quente deles.

**x.x.x**

"EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY! TE ODEIO, SEU IMBECIL!"

"VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É VERDADE, WEASLEY! NÃO DIGA ASNEIRAS!"

"NÃO SÃO ASNEIRAS."

O dedo indicador de Virgínia parou a meio centímetro do nariz de Draco, mas imediatamente desviou-se e a mão se estendeu, tão rapidamente, que ele foi incapaz de desviar seu rosto da palma da mão dela. Mais uma marca. Dessa vez dolorida. Já não bastassem as marcas de amor que ela lhe deixava constantemente, agora ele ganhava uma marca do ódio dela, que não sairia dali durante alguns dias.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Porque você merece, você é um imbecil."

Os gritos cessaram. O silêncio reinou por um tempo de quase um minuto, quando a porta do quarto deles se abriu. A figurinha que apareceu deixou-os sem ação. Não tinha mais do que um metro e vinte de altura, mais que cinco anos de idade. Os cabelinhos cacheados, cor de fogo, contrastavam perfeitamente com os olhos cor de gelo. A expressão era surpresa, talvez assustada. A posição era encolhida, ombros caídos, braços em volta dum boneco de pelúcia.

"Cês tavam bigando?" – a voz saiu tímida, retraída.

E então a culpa recaiu sobre eles. Miguel não merecia presenciar as brigas deles, não merecia ouvir, e muito menos ter razão para perguntar. Mas nos últimos dias as brigas tornaram-se inevitáveis.

Pressão, trabalho, ordens. Tudo aquilo passava a focar entre eles, criavam divergências, provocavam brigas. Brigas, beijos e sexo. Nessa ordem, em ordem crescente de violência.

"Miguel, vá para o seu quarto. Sua mãe eu estamos conversando." – Gina fuzilou o marido com o olhar.

"Não fale assim com o meu filho, Malfoy." – ela falou, severamente, enquanto virava-se para Miguel – "Querido, mamãe e papai só estão conversando, ok? Por que não vai para o seu quarto brincar um pouco? Eu vou daqui a pouco ler uma história para você. Está bem?"

"Tá bem." – Gina deu um beijo na bochecha do filho e ele saiu do quarto. Ela pegou a varinha e apontou para a porta, trancando-a e enfeitiçando-a à prova de som.

"Você não precisa tratar o seu filho com tanta hostilidade, Malfoy."

"Agora ele é meu filho, Weasley? Achei que fosse só seu." – Gina bufou, bateu o pé e virou-se em direção ao banheiro. Entrou e trancou a porta – "Virgínia, nós não terminamos a conversa."

"Eu já terminei."

"Cabeça dura."

"Imbecil."

"Eu estou indo embora, Weasley."

"Eu te odeio, Malfoy, foda-se você!" – ela gritou do banheiro, ao mesmo tempo que o barulho da água do chuveiro ecoou.

Draco teve ímpetos de gritar com a mulher, mas se segurou. Entretanto, seu punho fechou-se severamente à medida que alcançava a parede. Em seguida ele desaparatou.

Gina saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha. Dirigiu-se à cama, deitou-se, abraçou-se a um travesseiro e chorou, até adormecer.

E durante dias, durante quase dois meses, ela sequer teve uma notícia de seu marido.

**x.x.x**

"_Hospital St. Mungus, na Ala de Feridos._

_Draco"_

Aquela era a letra dele, ela tinha certeza. Poucas e diretas palavras. Era o jeito dele de dizer que algo não estava tão bem. Seu coração disparou, e ela desejou tê-lo impedido de ir naquela missão suicida com os outros Aurores. Desejou, também, que ele tivesse sido um pouco mais consciente e responsável na hora de aceitar ir com eles. Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, desejou estar ao lado dele, amá-lo e senti-lo, e esquecer daquilo que ocorrera há dois meses.

**x.x.x**

Ela encostou-se no batente da porta e olhou. Ele estava lá, deitado na cama, prestando atenção em qualquer coisa na parede oposta. Seu braço estava enfaixado, o rosto com alguns ferimentos. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Virgínia pôde ver Draco Malfoy em um estado total fragilizado. De algum modo aquilo alimentava o seu ego sádico.

"Eu fico pensando..." – Draco voltou seu rosto para ela e sorriu, mas não teve tempo de falar nada – "...se eu apenas gosto de ver você assim, ou se eu adoro vê-lo dessa forma, numa cama de hospital."

"Virgínia..."

"Uhhh! Ainda sabe o meu nome. Pensei que depois de dois meses sem me dar nenhuma notícia, você tinha esquecido da sua família."

"Eu jamais esqueceria de vocês, Virgínia."

Draco estendeu a mão, como se chamasse a mulher para ficar mais próximo dele. Um toque. Um leve roçar de dedos, e Gina soube imediatamente que era aquilo que ela precisava para esquecer de todas as brigas, de toda a mágoa que sentia de Draco.

Um choque gostoso percorreu por todo o seu corpo, nascendo no lugar onde Draco a tocara. Ela sorriu para ele, e soube que seu olhar, agora, brilhava e reluzia, como há dois meses não acontecia.

Ele puxou-a, fazendo-a embater contra o seu corpo, inclinando-se sobre ele para um beijo arrebatador, repleto de saudades e intenções.

E então, ela não pôde conter o seu corpo e o seu desejo, nem mesmo raciocinar com seu corpo tão próximo ao de Draco. Ela não queria parar, apenas queria ele, queria sentir o corpo dele unido ao seu como tantas vezes sentira, queria sentir o calor da pele dele e o gosto de seus beijos.

"Virgínia..." – ele hesitou – "...nós estamos... num hospital..."

"Eu não me importo..."

"Mas..."

"Shhh... vamos nos divertir, querido... apenas nos divertir... você me prometeu um conto de fadas, Draco, e é isso que eu estou buscando agora..."

Ela sabia o que estava fazendo? Não. Apenas agia por impulso. Talvez saudade, ansiedade, ou quem sabe atração. Seu coração pulsava aceleradamente, impulsionando-a a cometer loucuras, a querer beijá-lo de um modo mais ousado, tocá-lo, brincar com ele.

Mas então, ela parou. Subitamente, como ele gostava de fazer. Olhou-o. Ela já havia deixado, em pouco tempo, duas marcas vermelhas no pescoço dele, durante a sua total desorientação. Ela sorriu. Ele estava frágil. Era a vez dela brincar com ele.

Saiu de cima da cama, enquanto apanhava rapidamente a varinha e trancava a porta do quarto para que nenhum visitante ou médico entrasse ali. Depois, com um feitiço rápido, materializou várias velas acesas ao redor do quarto, deixando a luz ambiente fraca e sedutora, com dois focos: ele e ela, enquanto o resto do quarto ficava no breu. O fogo das chamas acesas crepitava, tornando o local quente, como eles. Logo a seguir, ela fez uma garrafa de vinho aparecer ao lado da cama dele, dentro dum balde com gelo. A idéia pedia um bom vinho.

Gina sorriu, assim que viu a expressão engraçada no rosto dele, contorcida num misto de excitação, surpresa e hesitação. Ele estava hesitando, e Draco nunca hesitava, a menos que as atitudes da mulher estivessem sendo surpreendentes. Ela continuou sorrindo. O olhar dela era o de uma gata prestes a dar o bote. Queimava-o e quase o despia num único gesto. Era intenso e intempestivo. Ele tremeu, ao vê-la, sutilmente, desabotoar o sobretudo que ela usava, deixando-o cair ao chão segundos depois, mostrando-se vestida num vestido leve de seda florido.

Era um anjo sedutor. Era assim que ele definia sua mulher naquele momento. Algo singelo, com aparência angelical, mas com um enorme poder de sedução. Seu corpo tremeu mais uma vez, provocando o sorriso dela.

Uma alça do vestido estava agora nos ombros. Ela se aproximou dele, apanhou sua mão e levou-a até a outra alça do vestido.

"Você já ouviu falar de jantar à luz de velas, Draco?" – ela murmurou, com a voz rouca, e viu-o acenar afirmativamente – "E você sabe qual é o prato principal de hoje?" – dessa vez ele permaneceu imóvel. Não sabia o que responder. Foi então que ela levou os lábios para próximo do ouvido dele e sussurrou, no tom mais sedutor que conseguiu – "Você!" – e depois trincou os dentes no lóbulo da orelha dele.

Imediatamente Draco fechou os punhos, segurando os lençóis entre os dedos. E num lapso de raciocínio ele viu que aquela situação fazia sentido. Ele estava ali, deitado num leito de hospital, fragilizado e à total mercê da mulher. Não é que ele não pudesse fazer nada, ele apenas não queria fazer nada.

Sentiu os lábios dela em seu rosto, trilhando um caminho até sua boca. Um beijo calmo, leve, excitante. Daqueles demorados, cheios de paixão e desejo, que apenas acendem aquela chama dentro de cada um e dá espaço para os toques e carícias. Aqueles que fazem suspirar, ansiar, querer um beijo mais ousado e provocante, mas que perdura por muito mais tempo, e que torna todo um momento mais gostoso.

E a partir daquele momento em diante, não importava se estavam num quarto de hospital. Aquela era a cama em que eles fariam amor ou sexo. Era onde eles matariam toda aquela saudade.

Ela deixou os lábios dele quando ele tentou tornar o beijo mais malicioso. Sorriu, vendo-o frustrado por um instante. Beijou a curva do pescoço dele, e deixou uma terceira marca ali.

Delicadamente ela abriu a blusa dele, apenas para ver uma ferida já cicatrizada em seu peito. Passou levemente a ponta do dedo ao longo da cicatriz, sentindo os músculos dele se retraírem.

"Dói?" – ela perguntou.

"Não agora, não mais."

Os lábios dela trilharam um caminho de beijos ao longo da cicatriz e de todo o peito dele, dando-lhe beijos mais longos ou mais suaves, em locais estratégicos. Ele suspirava e gemia baixinho. As mãos dela se alternavam em toques suaves ou arranhões ao longo do corpo dele, de acordo com seus beijos.

Seus beijos pararam. Suas unhas apenas brincavam com o peito dele, enquanto o seu olhar fixava cada expressão contorcida de Draco, e observava atentamente cada reação dele.

Ela sorriu e levou suas mãos ao cós da calça dele, desabotoando-a e fazendo-a escorregar pelas pernas dele. Suas mãos passearam lentamente pelas pernas dele, até parar na virilha e fazerem escorregar também a cueca.

O trilho de beijos recomeçou, até pararem sutilmente na virilha dele. Ele olhou surpreso para ela, e apenas viu um olhar afogueada na mulher. Ela não iria parar, não estava disposta a parar, nem ele queria que ela parasse com aquela brincadeira, aquele roçar da língua quente dela, num ritmo torturante, fazendo-o ficar aéreo, entorpecido.

Ele suportou aquele toque por muito tempo, ela percebeu. Mas ela sabia que ele não suportaria muito mais tempo. Era intenso demais que qualquer um suportasse. Então ela parou, bruscamente, quebrando, de propósito, aquele momento ensandecido de Draco. Parou e, antes que ele pudesse reclamar ou sequer falar, ela retirou o vestido, mostrando-se quase nua para ele, fazendo-o sorrir.

Os lábios dela encontraram os dele, para que recomeçassem aquela suave brincadeira com as línguas, num lento roçar de lábios. Era o tempo que ele precisava para rasgar a calcinha dela e fazê-la, lentamente, unir-se a ele.

Ritmos sincronizados, que acompanhavam os beijos e toques. Ora suaves. Ora violentos. Ora estáticos. As nãos dele na cintura dela determinavam o ritmo a ser seguido.

Agora era a vez dele apreciar as expressões dela. As mãos espalmadas em seu peito, ora arranhando-o, ora apenas brincando com os poucos pêlos ali. A cabeça jogada para trás, enquanto seu corpo se movia sobre o dele. Os gemidos roucos sendo ora reprimidos, ora altos, ora baixinhos. As mãos dele alternavam-se entre a cintura e os seios, brincando com eles, apertando-os ou apenas tocando-os de leve. Às vezes ele puxava-a para si, beijava-lhe a boca, o pescoço, os seios. Gostava de deixar marcas principalmente nos seios dela.

E então houve um momento em que ambos pararam. As mãos dela encontraram as dele e uniram-se, bem como os lábios. Daquela vez era um beijo sôfrego, ousado e apaixonado, que abafou perfeitamente o som do gemido rouco e intenso deles. Os corpos deles tremeram violentamente.

O corpo de Gina tombou sobre o dele e assim ficou por muito tempo. Seu rosto afundado no pescoço dele, sentindo-se entorpecer por aquele cheiro inebriante dele. As mãos dele alcançaram os cabelos dela e ali ficaram, brincando com os cachos dela por muito tempo. Ficaram assim até que suas respirações voltassem ao normal.

Ela ergueu o corpo e selou seus lábios nos dele. Olhou-o por alguns instantes. Draco viu milhares de emoções passarem em único olhar dela. Era fascinante.

"Senti sua falta, Sra. Chefe Weasley."

"Primeiro: pra você, Malfoy, é_ 'meu amor'!" _– ele sorriu, e beijou-a novamente.

"Eu pedi demissão da Aurores, Virgínia."

"Pediu o quê?"

"Não foi bem uma demissão... eu pedi que me pusessem de novo no seu departamento. Pedi que fosse subordinado a você novamente."

"Mas, Draco, você quis tanto sair de lá..."

"Eu quis, mas agora não quero mais. Depois de todo esse tempo longe de você, ser seu subordinado é a melhor coisa que posso desejar. Te ver todos os dias, meu amor, o que mais eu posso querer?"

Virgínia levantou-se e vestiu a sua roupa, enquanto Draco vestiu a dele. Com um feitiço, ela encheu duas taças de vinho e ofereceu uma a ele. Com outro, fez as velas desaparecerem e a porta se destrancar.

"Estamos num hospital, Virgínia, um doente pode mesmo tomar vinho?"

"Você está muito hesitante hoje, Draco. Primeiro, você acabou de fazer amor comigo. Segundo, o vinho é apenas uma conseqüência de um bom jantar."

Draco não falou nada. Não teve tempo, pois a porta se abriu e entrou uma enfermeira segurando uma bandeja com o _jantar_ dele. Ela apenas entrou, deixou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha, acenou para os dois e saiu. Gina apanhou a bandeja e colocou-a na frente do marido.

"Me explica uma coisa, querida. Eu tenho direito a sexo no hospital e o melhor vinho do mundo, certo?" – ela acenou – "Então, por que é que eu tenho que comer esse lamentável jantar de hospital?" – ela sorriu, enquanto apanhava uma colher e preparava-se para dar na boca dele.

"Draco, meu amor, esta é a sobremesa."

Ele girou os olhos, gargalhando, e depois bebericou um pouco do vinho em sua taça. Aquela, definitivamente, era a sobremesa.

**x.x.x**

Gina sentou-se no balanço debaixo da árvore e ficou a olhar para o jardim, já quase todo branco, tomado pela fina neve que caía. A casa estava silenciosa naquele momento, calma.

Ela tombou a cabeça para trás, dando um impulso no balanço, sentindo o vento gelado brincar com seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, em sinal de cansaço ou apenas para aproveitar a sensação. Não tinha dormido a noite toda, mas não estava com sono. Na verdade, aquele friozinho gostoso deixava-a bastante desperta.

"_Ele vai ficar bem, Virgínia."_

"_Ele é só uma criança, Draco..."_

"_Miguel tem 11 anos, querida, a mesma idade que você tinha quando foi a Hogwarts. E se ele tiver puxado bem o lado Weasley, ele é bastante forte."_

_Gina sorriu. Talvez Draco estivesse certo, e afinal, era mesmo hora de Miguel ir para Hogwarts. Ela sabia que o dia dele sair de casa chegaria, só não sabia que seria tão difícil deixá-lo ir._

_Miguel foi até os pais, deu um beijo demorado na mãe e depois se afastou, rumo ao expresso."_

"Está cedo... cedo demais... e você já está acordada..." – a voz dele soou sonolenta atrás de si, e imediatamente ela parou de balançar.

"Eu nem dormi, Draco... as meninas, elas... não me deixaram dormir a noite toda."

"Por que você não me chamou? Eu poderia ter ajudado."

"Você chegou tarde do trabalho..."

"Mas mesmo assim, podia ter chamado."

"Senta aqui comigo..."

Ela apenas pediu, tentando desviar o assunto. Pretendera chamá-lo durante a noite, mas simplesmente não conseguira. Sua consciência martelava, dizendo-lhe que ele estava cansado e com trabalho dobrado no departamento.

Draco sentou-se e aconchegou-a ao seu peito, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Permaneceram quietos durante vários minutos, observando a neve fina cair.

"O que há?" – ele perguntou, ouvindo-a suspirar longamente.

"Miguel..."

"Saudades?"

"Meu menininho me faz falta, Draco." – ele riu. Miguel não era mais um menininho.

"Ele tem 15 anos, meu amor, é um homem." – foi a vez dela rir.

"Ele será sempre minha criancinha, Draco. Aquele garotinho meigo de 3 anos que vivia no nosso pé, pedindo para tomar banho de banheira, o de 5 que sempre entrava no nosso quarto bem na hora em que estávamos brigando... ele faz falta, sabe?"

Draco abraçou a mulher, ouvindo-a chorar quietamente em seu ombro. Saudades de mãe. Algo que ele não podia controlar, ainda mais com toda a fragilidade de Virgínia... era assim todos os anos desde que Miguel tinha ido para Hogwarts. Ela sempre ficava frágil em determinadas épocas.

"Hei, lembre-se querida, é quase Natal, e em breve ele estará aqui."

Ela sorriu para o marido. Já para não variar, ele estava certo. Sempre estava. Olhou para ele e selou seus lábios aos dele. Um beijo lento e suave, romântico.

"Eu te amo, Malfoy."

"Eu também te amo, Weasley."

"Obrigada..."

"Vem, você precisa descansar."

Eles levantaram-se e, juntos, voltaram para casa. Draco aconchegou a mulher na cama e fê-la dormir, prometendo que cuidaria das crianças para que ela descansasse.

**x.x.x**

Um sopro no seu ouvido. Um beijo no lóbulo da sua orelha. Um trilho até os seus lábios. Um beijo suave e delicado e então ela abriu os olhos.

"Olá, Malfoy." – ela sussurrou, de uma maneira doce e gentil.

"Olá para você também, Weasley."

"Que horas são?"

"Tarde, já passa da hora do almoço." – ela sentou-se e esfregou os olhos.

"Eu dormi demais..."

"Você precisava. As princesas não te deixam dormir há dias, afinal."

"Céus, Draco... elas devem estar com fome..."

"E estão."

"Eu preciso..."

"Shhh... em alguns segundos elas chegam."

E nem bem Draco terminou de falar, a porta do quarto se abriu, e por ela entrou um rapaz, ruivo, de mais ou menos 15 anos, segurando dois bebês no colo. Gina sorriu, ao ver o filho.

"Surpresa?" – Miguel disse, olhando para a mãe.

"Meu amor, eu... me desculpe... eu não fui à estação..."

"Não há problema, mãe, o pai me falou que essas pestinhas te deram muito trabalho esses dias."

Gina pegou as filhas no colo, Carina e Rute Weasley-Malfoy, de apenas dois meses, loirinhas, belíssimas e tão delicadas. E viu o filho e o marido sentarem na frente dela, ambos com sorrisos e olhares idênticos. Felicidade, era como ela definia aquela sensação dentro de si.

**x.x.x**

"Pesente! Pesente! Pesente!

"Quelo pesente! Quelo pesente! Quelo pesente!

Gina olhou para o marido e ele entendeu a mensagem. Ele pegaria a Carina. Ela pegaria a Rute. Do contrário, as duas pequenas pestes de 3 anos abriram todos os presentes debaixo da árvore enquanto procuravam pelos que mais lhe agradassem.

Em alguns minutos, as duas crianças já estavam no colo do pai, se debatendo para descerem e irem aos presentes.

"Princesas, queridas, vocês não vão esperar pelo mano para abrirem os presentes?" –as duas entreolharam-se e riram.

"Ele demoa?"

"Não, ele não vai demorar. Vocês esperam?"

As meninas afirmaram e desceram do colo do pai. Foram até ao pé da árvore de natal e sentaram-se ali, comportadas, olhando para os imensos presentes, os olhinhos brilhando, a ansiedade crescendo.

Miguel aparatou na sala, diante dos pais. Eles ficaram em silêncio, e apenas cumprimentaram o filho. Virgínia com um abraço mais longo e cheio de saudades, mas ainda assim em silêncio. Logo depois o rapaz, de quase 18 anos, aproximou-se das irmãs pequenas, pegando-as de surpresa, desatando a fazer cócegas nas duas.

A brincadeira começou, e perdurou durante longos minutos. Miguel fazia cócegas em Rute e Carina ou as duas pulavam sobre ele e invertiam o jogo. Risadas preenchiam o local. Felicidade.

"Seu presente..."

Draco abraçou a mulher por trás e estendeu-lhe uma caixinha. Dentro dela, apenas um pedaço de pergaminho. Virgínia leu-o rapidamente e beijou o marido com delicadeza. Depois olhou para os filhos, ainda em total brincadeira, rolando-se pelo chão, e sorriu graciosamente.

Aquele era o seu conto de fadas. O conto de fadas que Draco prometera a ela. Aquele era o seu final feliz. Com sua família. Com seus amores.

Era o perfeito final feliz, não de apenas mais uma história de amor, mas a sua história de amor.

"_Há várias histórias de amor. Tantas que se torna impossível contar... Mas a nossa história de amor, entre tantas outras, torna-se apenas mais uma de amor... mas há algo mais que amor entre nós... há paixão e sensualidade, sedução e erotismo, cumplicidade e devoção..."_ – um olhar, um sorriso, um pensamento.

Draco estendeu a mão para que a mulher a pegasse e murmurou, ao pé do ouvido dela, com um tom sutil e sedutor, fazendo-a tremer:

"Vem, o resto do presente está no quarto."

**O Final Feliz De Uma História de Amor É Esse!**


End file.
